The Innocentz
The Innocentz are a murderous cult gang and a group of antagonists in the controversial stealth/horror videogame Manhunt. They are made up of two factions: Skullyz (Hispanic Satanists) and Babyfaces (mentally ill pedophiles). Story The Innocentz are first seen drunk and high inside of an abandoned church in Carcer City, when Ramirez gives the orders to spread out around East Los Albos, Innocentz territory. Given Lionel Starkweather's instruction, they try and kill Cash once he enters Carcer City Mall but they all fail and then are killed by him. Before Cash leaves the mall, Starkweather has him watch a recording of a Babyface killing one of his family members and Cash angrily throws the TV across the room, not yet knowing it was part of Starkweather's plan to eventually betray him. After leaving the mall, Cash is told to lead The Tramp to a graveyard behind The Innocent's church where he kills the remaining Skullyz and Babyfaces in his way before finishing the mission. After a brief mission inside of a chemical factory, The Innocentz aren't seen or heard from again. It's unknown if James Earl Cash killed all of them or not. If any survived, it's most likely that they would be arrested by Carcer City's new police force after Cash kills Starkweather. Rivals *James Earl Cash *The Hoods *Skinz Personality The bulk of The Innocentz are made up of the Skullyz who are Latino goths and gangbangers, who are also a part of Malos and Muerte 187. They are usually seen wearing Skull masks or skull face paint, torn hoodies to look like the Grim Reaper, and several gang tattoos across their bodies. Most of if not all of The Skullyz are also drug users, some mentioning having taken Peyote and asking an unknown dark figure to lead them to Cash so they can kill him. The Babyfaces are obese perverts and insane murderers who have put on unsettling porcelain doll masks to look like babies, as well as unbuttoned Hawaiian shirts and pajama pants seeing as they're the only clothing that fits them. They also are very child-like, using insults like "Meanie" and crying to their mothers whenever they're in pain. They also act incredibly disappointed whenever they spot Cash but he manages to hide from them, telling Cash to "come out and play!". Starkweather apparently hired these men to add muscle to The Innocentz. Gallery Innocentz.jpg innocentz face paint.jpg|Face paint InnocentDevilZ.jpg|Adam Innocentz Rico.jpg|Rico Babyface.jpg|The Babyface that kills Cash's family Babyface mask.jpg|Babyface mask in GTA 5 Trivia *The Skullyz are the only group in both games that speak any other language other than English, that being Spanish. *Since The Skullyz are comprised of Spanish Satanists, they could be a reference to the infamous serial killer Richard Ramirez. *They are the first gang in the game to use guns against Cash. *Cash kills a total of 80 members in the three missions they appear in. *Seeing how the gang is made up of reprehensible men, they've clearly named themselves "The Innocentz" ironically. *Voice actors for The Innocentz include: **Geoffrey Cantor **Antone Pagan **James Urbaniak **David Coburn **Gregory Sims **Adam Sietz Navigation Category:Cults Category:Gangs Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Addicts Category:Satanism Category:Perverts Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:GTA Villains